fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory
Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory is the end of Phase 2 of the Fantendoverse and is the last major project by before stepping down as director of the New Fantendoverse. The game's story centers around the final battle with The Threat. The game was revealed officially on 12/19/15 during the Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015. The game features the ends of many of the overarching arcs that Exotoro has been building up to since Shattered/Genesis while opening new ones. The game has a darker tone in general, with distrust and regret being heavy focuses in the game's story. Gameplay General Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory is similar in style to the Super Smash Bros. series. Players use Standard and Special moves to attack their opponents or activate special effects. The more damage fighters rack up, the more heavily they'll be knocked back. At certain percentages, this means that a deadly enough attack can throw the player off screen. New in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory is the Finisher Meter, which replaces the Finisher Sphere's original function. When a player does enough damage to their opponents, or sustains enough damage, the Finisher Meter will fill up and allow them to execute their Finishing Move. The player can also taunt. Most taunts are cosmetic animations with no effects, however some may have secret hit boxes or effects on certain characters. Returning Mechanics These returning mechanics are from past entries in the series. Shielding The player has a dedicated button to encase themselves in a bubble like sphere that shields them from attacks. This bubble gets smaller the more attacks it absorbs or over time. When the shield gets at it's smallest, it pops and does 5% damage to the player and stuns them. By doing specific inputs with the shield, the player can now either activate a dodge/counter or the TAGOS System. New Mechanics Finisher Meter Replacing the Finisher Sphere's original function is the Finisher Meter, which fills up based off doing damage and taking in damage. The Finisher Meter has 350 points that need to be filled up and damage done by Finishing Moves do not count. *Doing damage fills up the Finisher Meter by 1 point every 1% damage. *Receiving damage fills up the Finisher Meter by .5 point every 1% damage. *Collecting a Finisher Orb fills the meter up 5 points per Finisher Orb. *Doing a taunt fills the meter up by 1 point. *Collecting a Hyper Orb Cube by a character with a Hyper Mode finisher fills the meter entirely. TAGOS TAGOS is a new system introduced in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Replacing Assist Pearls and Summoner Orbs, TAGOS allows you to tag out and have a new character take your place with a more limited moveset and only has 15% HP and no killing options. However, this allows the player that's high on damage to tag out to prevent themselves from being KO'd easily, as TAGOS only costs 15% hp with no knock back. The player can only utilize TAGOS once in a match (however the player can utilize TAGOS multiple times in a match with more than five stock, but only once every three stocks.) TAGOS must be activated through holding down and shielding for three seconds. The player can select one of the TAGOS characters from the character selection screen to be the TAGOS character, although the default is random. The player can also turn off TAGOS if they desire. Erringear Moves All characters have differing moves that they can learn from Erringears. These are known as Erringear moves and replace moves in their moveset. There is three for each character, and each can be earned from collecting Erringears in various modes. Players can customize their characters before battling. Erringears cannot be used in Online matches but can be used in Friend matches and in all the single player modes. Dodging and Countering By extending some energy from your Finisher Meter, the player can quickly tap the shield button + move the stick to dodge attacks. The more energy in the Finisher Meter, the bigger the chance that the player will be able to counter attacks instead of dodging. This will do half the damage of the intended attack. Breakers A Breaker is a move that every character in the game can preform to get out of infinite combos. To preform this move, the player just needs to press the triggers of their controller in the direction of their opponent after the opponent has done a total of ten connecting attacks on them. Breakers knock the opponent back (with a single 1% damage) and give the player who preforms the Breaker three frames of immunity. Move Staleness When the player performs a move too many times in a row, the game punishes this by lowering the damage ratio of the move slowly until the player performs enough different moves. The game cannot do more than half the original damage. The average move staleness number is about 8 uses of the same move over and over. Rage Damage When the player gets above 100% damage, their moves become slightly more damaging when preformed, but also twice as ineffective if used repeatedly (a average of 4). Super Damage If a opponent plays too defensively (doing no damage to player or getting damaged themselves, essentially using stall tactics), the player's damage output becomes slightly increased (by 0.4-0.8 depending on how long the opponent plays keep-away). Accessibility Options Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory offers a wide variety of accessibility options to help less-abled people play the game. Color Blindness Filters The game offers multiple color blindness filters that help players with color blindness syndromes be able to play. Players can adjust the color settings for characters, stages, items, HUD elements through pre-existing settings or adjust them through filters. Audio Visuals Whenever a attack has a audio cue or tell, not only does it have a more visual tell in the animation but with this setting a visual of a exclamation mark will appear over the character that is readying a attack. Blindness Cues The game has multiple optional cues for blind players that have the controller vibrate when the opponent or item is close to them, a audio cue for projectile attacks near the player. A two channel stereo audio option is also available, which allows blind players to know what side of the screen they're on. Days of Victory: Cinematic Mode Players can watch a full cut of the Days of Victory story mode, complete with recordings of fights from the developers to have a seamless cinematic experience without having to actually play through the story mode. Boss Skip For players having trouble with the bosses in the game, after five deaths they have the option to skip them by hitting the Fast-Forward Block prior to entering the boss stage. Additionally, if players are still having trouble a second block will appear called the Victory Block; this changes the bosses to have less phases and health overall. Solo Modes These modes can only be played with one player. *' ' The story mode of Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Face off bosses and enemies in this massive, emotional story that wraps up what everything in the past two phases of the Fantendoverse has been building to- as well as what will effect Phase 3. More information can be found it's own section on this page, or you can just head to the Days of Victory page here. *' ' Face off opponents and bosses in Odyssey, culminating in a final battle against The Threat herself. There are 12 stages in Odyssey and a fixed order of what the player will be up against, but the player can select between multiple challenges with a common theme between them. This mode has a variable difficulty. More information will be available on a different page. *' ' Face off CPU opponents in this mode until you just can't go on any longer. Between waves of opponents, players can summon items or set up barriers around them to last longer or keep going forward for double the reward. More information will be available on a different page. :*'The Threat's Bounty' - Take on players that have gone past 30 rounds in Survival Mode. *' ' Face off three CPUS, of varying difficulties, and attempt to out survive them without attacking any of them. All recovery moves have been changed to do no damage and all attacks have no effects. Team Damage is enabled by default. *' ' Break the targets in this gusty range in The Wasteland, with target challenges created for specific characters. *' ' Traverse one of ten massive maps, taking out enemies, clearing challenges, doing quests from NPCS in a 15 minute run that will reward you with higher and higher stats to take on a final ultimate challenge. More information can be found on this page! :*'Starlight Squad' - A alternation of Starlight Run where the player assembles a team of four characters, alternating between them during the run. *' ' Take on a gauntlet of 100 challenges. Repository More or less the extras. *' ' Glance at the New Fantendoverse's history with trophies of characters and objects. *' ' Train up through tutorials or test moves on your own. This mode is meant to guide new players through everything the game has to offer and to make sure they know how to do it. More information can be found here. *' ' Noel can scan amiibo that the player has on them to award them gifts based off the characters they scan. More information can be found here. *' ' Only available in December, Noel arrives to award the player with bonuses and exclusive events that can only be played during December. More information can be found here. *' ' View pictures you've snapped of the fighters and share them to various online services. Additionally, you can create renders of the characters and create fighter cards that show your stats. *' ' View moments you've captured and rerun them through the game's engine, being able to freely move the camera however you want. You can also upload replays to YouTube. *' ' Catch up to the Fantendoverse continuity and how it connects. Comes complete with clips and pictures of the past. *' ' A record of everything you've done in the game, from time playing, to most KOs, to how many times you've been on particular stages. The game will even record the moves you do the most. Group Modes These modes can be played with multiple players. *' ' The main mode of Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Locally battle up to 8 players or take it online with up to eight willing participants. *' ' Pacifist with a buddy or two! All of you have been nullified to do no damage and you have to outlive your three opponents. You can share the same life counter or have separate life counters. *' ' Have more than eight people? Set up a tournament that'll allow people to face off in a tournament style match up or connect online to set up a online tournament. *' ' In this battle mode, each stock is a different character, which switches to the next character upon KO. The stock options go up to 124, allowing players to go through the entire roster if they want in a single battle. Characters cannot be selected twice as a stock option. *' ' Play from a more selective list of characters with Hyper Mode Forms. Characters begin battle in their Hyper Forms and do not revert back. *' ' In this mode, characters use their attacks to slam the Kolorb-Ball into the net on the edges of the stage. In this mode, characters cannot deal damage to each other but inflict status afflictions like freezing or paralysis instead. The more damage the Kolorb-Ball takes before going into the net, the faster it becomes. Story Mode: Days of Victory The final battle against the Threat begins as betrayals and lies begin to pile up. The story mostly focuses on Unten, Leah, and Sakeena's experiences through it all. Unten is faced with a huge choice by The Fan and The Enemy as his role as a leader is repeatedly questioned. Leah watches as her life falls apart when accused of working with The Threat. Sakeena is given a option to live in the fantasy world she truly wants to be in. This story ends with a victory, but at what cost? READ HERE Trailers All the trailers for the game can be found here. It's important to note that the trailers reflect conceptual story ideas and don't reflect the story of Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory in any way. Roster Characters Starter UntenMysteryProject.png|/Unten/ RachelVictory.png|/Rachel/ StrafeVictory.png|/Strafe/ ZeritaVictory.png|/Zerita/ PalmManVictory.png|/PalmMan/ SamVictory.png|/Sam/ JayandMikeVictory2.png|/Jay and Mike/ CrowVictory.png|/Crow/ LeahVictory.png|/Leah/ SusanVictory.png|/Susan/ NetnuVictory.png|/Netnu/ PlatoVictory.png|/Plato Konrad/ MaraCruorVictory.png|/Mara Cruor/ SyiVictoryNew.png|/Syi/ SakeenaKamel.png|/Sakeena Metals/ AmyJacksonVictory.png|/Amy Jackson/ SiaVictory.png|/Sia/ QueenPixellaCivtory.png|/Queen Pixella/ MiodaVictory.png|/Mioda/ QuartzVictory.png|/Quartz/ VoltVictory.png|/Volt/ 3.14Victory.png|/3.14/ FDX-Athens.png|/FDX-Athens/ Hera and Teun.png|/Hera and Teun/ FariaKamelVictory.png|/Faria Kamel/ MelissaVictory.png|/Melissa Dust/ CuraNewVictoryLook.png|/Cura/ ChelseaRenchVictory.png|/Chelsea Rench/ DREWVictory.png|/DREW/ RoseReaperVictory.png|/Rose Reaper/ MycanVictory.png|/Mycan/ BeckVictory.png|/Beck/ NizzleandZorpVictory.png|/Nizzle and Zorp/ HugoLogiaVictory.png|/Hugo Logia/ MynisVictory.png|/Mynis/ XeroxVictory.png|/Xerox/ MingyuVictory.png|/Mingyu/ SmileVictory.png|/Smile/ DenosVictory.png|/Denos/ LogiVictory.png|/Logi/ X-RayVictory.png|/X-Ray/ AlcyoneVictory.png|/Alcyone/ EdithVictory.png|/Edith/ HexaNewVictoryArt.png|/Hexa/ CiriestaVictory.png|/Ciriesta/ FeraVictory.png|/Fera/ ScratchKatVictory.png|/Scratch Kat/ LubLubVictoryArt.png|/Lub Lub/ KrystalVictoryNew.png|/Krystal Pérez/ PAIN-T30.png|/PAIN-T 3.0/ IronMaskVictory.png|/Iron Mask/ ScarletVictory2.png|/Scarlet/ XerraVictory.png|/Xerra/ AuraVictory.png|/Aura Synesthesia/ RonnieandClaireVictory.png|/Ronnie and Claire/ SyandeVictory.png|/Syande/ ZonasVictory.png|/Zonas/ SiniciniVictory.png|/Sinicini/ AdexeneVictory.png|/Adexene/ ThornVictory2.png|/Thorn/ ZellenVictory.png|/Zellen/ CrymsiaVictory.png|/Crymsia/ RayVictory.png|/Ray/ ParvatiVictory.png|/Parvati/ KyhthesisVictory.png|/Kyhthesis/ RobynVictory.png|/Robyn/ AlexandriaVictory.png|/Alexandria/ ShikiShidareVictory.png|/Shiki/ DragonManVictory.png|/DragonMan/ ReeseVictory.png|/Reese/ RhyseVictory.png|/Rhyse/ AuroraVictory.png|/Aurora/ NychoInvalidezVictory.png|/Nycho/ WhiteGoddessVictory.png|/Micaliye/ LockVictoy.png|/Lock/ SkittiVictory.png|/Skitti/ AliceHarumiVictory.png|/Alice Harumi/ YEVictory.png|/YE/ FlickerVictory.png|/Flicker/ LiamenoVictory.png|/Liameno/ HitomiVictory.png|/Hitomi/ DreamboyVictory.png|/Dreamboy/ EmmyVictory.png|/Emmy/ SketchVictory.png|/Sketch/ SeraphinaVictory.png|/Seraphina/ OrithellVictory.png|/Orithell/ PalutenaVictory.png|/Palutena/ ObenaVictory.png|/Obena/ BlankVictory.png|/Blank/ DoomulusVictory.png|/Doomulus Grime/ SquavVictory.png|/Squav/ LexiLarsenVictory.png|/Lexi Larsen/ AranVictory.png|/Aran Leverletto/ BombyxIcarusiotVictory.png|/Bombyx/ HeinVictory.png|/Hein/ TayshaunVictory.png|/Tayshaun/ EndalVictory.png|/Endal/ ValerieVictory.png|/Valerie/ Bang CrimsonVictory.png|/Bang Crimson/ Pesh_Victory.png|/Pesh/ UmbraVictory.png|/Umbra/ BeowulfVictory.png|/Beowulf/ CardinalVictory.png|/Cardinal/ DrNormanGai_Normal_Victory.png|/Dr. Norman Gai/ Meta-FormVictory.png|/Meta-Form/ BrilVanaeVictory.png|/Bril Vaene/ VespaVictory.png|/Vespa and Adam/ RVogueVictory.png|/R. Vogue/ ElenaandPashieVictory.png|/Elena or Pashie/ GekiVictory.png|/Geki/ GuaptainVictory.png|/Guaptain/ PixelVictory.png|/Pixel/ EmmaAlloysVictory.png|/Emma Alloys/ RubellineVictory.png|/Rubelline/ FormerFourVictory.png|/Former Four/ BeatVictory.png|/Beat/ BeamandAeroVictory.png|/Aero & Beam/ BethOpertanioVictoryGasMask.png|/Beth Operatino/ King Ash Victory.png|/King Ash/ SaiseiVictory.png|/Saisei/ AingeruVictory.png|/Aingeru/ Fan-Tan-DoeVictory.png|/Fan-Tan-Doe/ RiddleVictory.png|/Riddle/ CybernoAlphaVictory.png|/Cyberno.α/ ClairvoyentVictory.png|/Clair Voyell/ MistressNellVictory.png|/Mistress Nell/ Unlockable TAGOS NootVictory.png|/Noot/ Cacti Algebraic.png|/Cacti Algebraic/ VoloVictory.png|/Volo/ TuckerPalliVictory.png|/Tucker Palli/ ClarkVictory.png|/Clark/ BlinkVictory.png|/Blink/ Muffin_Victory.png|/Muffin/ RatBurglarVictory.png|/Rat Burglar/ UnikittyVictory.png|/Unikitty/ WheeliePenguinVictory.png|/Wheelie Penguin/ Stages Items Bosses Enemies Soundtrack Badges Trivia General *This is 's last Fantendoverse project while being the director of the Fantendoverse. *The game was known only as "Victory" during mentions with other staff. This was not to spoil the fact it was in fact, another Fantendo Smash Bros. game. *Rumors of Leah being killed during the story in the game (along with Crow replacing her and Unten being the one to kill her) were intentionally spread to create speculation, although these rumors are true to a degree. *Almost every element of the page and subpages are meant to evoke the Threat. Some are even puns. **The main color of the game is purple, the Threat's colors. There is also usage of yellow, the Threat's other color. **The symbol used for this game's logo is the Threat's logo instead of the typical Fantendo Smash Bros. symbol introduced in Fantendo Smash Bros. Mercury. **The move lists have an purple or yellow eye behind them. This also works as a pun as in she is watching your every move. **Finisher moves have two purple eyes and two yellow eyes, clearly evocative of the Threat's four eyes. **Trophies have the Threat's symbol faintly as the background. *The character arts are meant to be the most detailed stuff Exotoro has ever done, with things like the very fabric of the clothing being visible upon examination. This was inspired by Smashified and the want to Victory the greatest Fantendoverse project yet. *Most characters were designed with the winter weather in mind, opposite of Fantendo Sports Resort, which crafted character outfits based off warm weather. Of course, each game has their outliers. **This game was also constructed to be the "night" to Fantendo Sports Resort's "day", with a darker tone and more serious gameplay. *The gameplay does away with two series staples: The Summoner Orb and Finisher Sphere. This is to integrate their functions better into the core gameplay, as the purpose of these objects were somewhat obsolete with the addition of the TAGOS system and the Finisher Bar. In their place is the TAGOS Token and Finisher Orb, with neither being required for either system and act as supplements. **Overall the game acts as a more skill-required sequel to Shattered, with some advanced techniques available to people who master the game over those who do not. To keep it still accessible, both items were put in the game for less skilled players who wish to still do the techniques. *TAGOS Tokens were inspired by Tazos, which were collectible metal discs that were put inside chip bags. They were seemingly especially popular in Mexico. *Six of the TAGOS tokens are based off the Beorns that appear as playable characters: Unten, Netnu, Teun, Hugo, Mynis, and Xerra. *There is reportedly a target limit of 126 characters, which puts it below Shattered's total. **This does not factor in TAGOS or characters that are playable through Alternate Costumes. *During April Fools 2016, a character named Zombie Leah was introduced with a moveset and everything. You can find this sick prank here: Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory/Zombie Leah. **During April Fools 2017, a character named Matchtendo (based off the 2017 prank known as "Matchtendo") was added as a TAGOS with a moveset. You can find this sick prank here: Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory/Matchtendo. **Also during April Fools 2017, created a spiritual successor of Zombie Leah called Zombie X-Ray for Fantendo Smash Bros. Lethal. You can find this page here. Days of Victory Beta Elements *Early concepts for a follow-up to Shattered were going to be smaller in scope, although nothing about these early concepts have anything concrete to them beyond vague ideas, such as being set in a forest (with the title of "Fantendo Smash Bros. Orchid"). *Victory's subjects were intended to be dealt with much later during the New Fantendoverse's development, as the Threat plotline was intended to take about three years to do in real time with multiple titles. Victory was quickly started up after realizing that the Threat plotline would likely not be concluded properly if the creator went to college. *Days of Victory's writing took about two years to do, and as such things changed with the characters involved. As such, Scratch Kat and Cura have more concluding plot lines to their arcs as opposed to some of the other characters as future appearances appear to be less likely. **Likewise, Logia and Blank had not gotten together prior to their scenes in Victory, although during writing they became a couple in other stories that took place prior to Victory. As such, plans about a scene where the two confess their feelings in Victory were scrapped. **Scratch Kat had a more definite ending, heading to Ubwerk with the rest of his cast before it was changed minutes before the post-credit scene was put up, at the behest of his creator. *Beowulf was originally intended to be Micool at very early stages in story development. He was changed later for a multitude of reasons pertaining to changes to the story itself. *Sakeena's plot line was originally not segmented from Leah's and Unten's- in fact the original plan was to just have one main plot line with segments obviously dedicated to other points of view. The story eventually split off into the three main ones we know now. *There were several rejected new characters that were meant to be introduced as playable characters in Victory, such a girl who fought with a vase balanced on her head and Mike & Jay's older brother Rich who would have been outright playable but instead was demoted to a mere cameo instead. *All acts were originally supposed to have 15 chapters each, although the events that make up Act 3 were all going to be in one chapter instead. *The Other originally stated The Descenders were in the Wasteland, although this was changed to be across the galaxy instead, giving more characters more to do concerning the Descenders. *Days of Victory was originally going to feature a plot line involving a detour to Junkyard, the setting of Aura's Junkyard during Chapter 19. This would have included a scene where the group would have needed to do jobs to raise money to fix Tripten. As the chapter was already running long and writing scheduling was falling behind, this whole plot was cut as well as all the job minigames. **Likewise, Ciriseta and Querius were involved with the scene where they needed to go to Junkyard, although the scene and characters will be repurposed into a subplot during the Paralouge. *There was originally planned to be a scene where Former Four takes off to rejoin The Threat, but due to Chapter 18's length, it was cut. *Concept art suggests that Imaginary Trip would have returned in the story in some shape or form, as he is seen next to Dream Boy's Victory art sketch. *There was a plotline involving Queen Pixella's civilization being taken over by Bril, although this was cut and will be likely part of the Paralouge. *In a early draft, the entire second act would have taken place on The Threat's ship, half of it enveloped by Sakeena's dreamscape and half of it being the normal space ship interior. Characters would have to resist their temptations as well as try to convince Sakeena to leave; this was changed due to how out of character it was for Sakeena and regressive to Unten's character growth in regards to Rachel Harel. **Another early draft would have had Rachel angrily breaking up her friendship with Unten and would have not been redone by the climax. **This draft would have also had Syi being hugged by a delirious Leah, who would have been struck with One's needles and mistaking her for X-Ray, baring her guilt to a confused Syi. **Leah and Crow would have had a actual fight in this draft, ending with the blood kiss from Crow on a glass door. *Mistress Nell was not intended to heel turn at all during Victory, as she would have been devoted to The Threat to the very end. This changed very late, with even later drafts having Nell more conflicted than outright against The Threat in the end. *The most shocking change was the potential death of Unten- the idea was floated that at the end of Act 1, Unten would be killed by Two or Avirl, and would actually die. However, his energy signature would be tracked to Tennu, revealing Tennu as a kind of rebirthing chamber for Untens and would explain the Unten painting in Crash as one of Unten's past lives. Logia and Mynis would set off to grab his reborn body from Tennu and Unten would get revenge on Avirl/Two by killing them. Beta Unten was also said to make a brief reappearance inside of Tennu, as well as being a possible boss fight. This was cut as it would have killed the pacing considerably as well as distracting from the main plot. It is unknown if the Tennu concept will be revisited in the future. *Logi or Denos was planned to die in Victory, however it was too late to make them relevant to the plot again and both were spared as they wouldn't have had much impact on the plot with their deaths. *Rose Reaper and DREW were both planned to die, with a post-credit scene revealing Listless Strafe creating a clone of Rose with a new name and DNA mixed with another character, however this was scrapped as it felt like a tasteless way to remove the characters. This changed plot element was considered so late in the game that the Umbra and Xerra plotline was altered to prevent their deaths. *A post-credit scene taking far into the future, with Unten now using UNT3N as a weapon similar to Fanti as well as a cyborg arm raiding a space ship controlled by Palutena was planned. Unten would have been accompanied by other future versions of characters and 3.14 would have been shown with a grotesque cut smile, made horrifying by the fact the character is notable for his lack of a mouth. Palutena would have been revealed to be the major new threat coming in a couple of decades into the Fantendoverse's future, wanting to restore balance to the Fantendoverse like her sister. During the battle, one of Palutena's spells would reflect back onto her, turning her into a spider-like creature, setting up the future with Xerra's timeline. **This post-credit scene was cut due to the fact it was a window in a potential future, one that Xerra would have hoped to prevent. As such, it may not be entirely clear that this was only a potential future and wouldn't have much to do with the themes of Victory or it's sequel project Zenith. **Likewise, it was seen as unwise to set up Xerra's future when the Doomuli and the Mistake needed to be introduced first. *Sakeena's plotline was originally a lot more different, with her characters from the novel she was writing fighting alongside her. This was changed relatively early on. *Basil Icarusiot was supposed to appear in the story originally, but is completely absent in the final story. It's not exactly known what role he would have played ultimately. *The original Boltzmann students were supposed to show up as playable characters, haven grown up since the flashback, but they were scrapped during roster finalization. Poll Polls are closed for the time being! Sorry! Gallery This is all the art created for the game that currently hasn't seen a use yet. Click here for the full gallery, featuring every single piece of art made for the game. TheThreatVictory.png|The Threat in Act 1 of Days of Victory IbismVictory.png|Ibism MistressNellVictory.png|Mistress Nell FeintVictory.png|Feint AvirlVictory.png|Avirl VorplazzVictory.png|Vorplazz Metamurphy_baseform.png|Metamurphy TheThreatVictoryAct2.png|The Threat in Act 2 of Days of Victory TarzarnVictory.png|Tazarn NoelVictory.png|Noel RichVictory.png|Rich MistressNellCasualWinterWearVictory.png|Mistress Nell (casual winter wear) MistressNellVictoryKisstheCook.png|Mistress Nell (Cooking Apron) Lummox.png|Lummox TheThreatAct3.png|Vindozz's in Act 3 of Days of Victory UserCrystalsVictory.png|User Crystals of The Threat, The Fan, The Enemy, and The Other VictoryBeorn.png|Unnamed Beorn VoidlingVictoryPainted.png|Voidling ZingottaPainted.png|Zingotta Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:V2 Games Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Toroko Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Games Category:Sequels Category:2015